You Give Me Courage (I Just Thought You Should Know)
by 221b-bagend-street-badwolf
Summary: After slaying the Minatour, Jason suddenly remembers Pythagoras speaking of a head injury before he left him to find the beast. It seems the triangle-enthusiast hit his head pretty hard... Jason must help his friend get out of the labyrinth before he suffers from severe blood-loss. Sweet, slight Jagoras, fluff and a tiny bit of angst.


Each breath that left Jason's lips took with it a tiny part of his adrenalin and fear.

He'd done it.

He'd saved them.

He'd slain the Minatour.

His chest was heavy, arms weak and breathing slowly returning to normal; when an alarming thought flashed into his mind and he physically jolted in panic.

_Pythagoras._

The hero's feet skidded harshly on the sandy ground as he dashed for the enchanted string where he'd left it in the corner. Grabbing it up with a swoop of his hand, he raced to follow it back to where he'd last seen his friend.

"Pythagoras! I've slain him! He's gone!" He half whispered-half shouted, aware that the triangles-enthusiast had hit his head and that loud voices probably weren't ideal. "We did it, Pythag-!'

Jason stopped short.

His adrenalin spiked so quickly it made him feel sick and his breathing came in short, panicked gasps.

Pythagoras was a motionless heap on the dirt ground of the Minatour's labyrinth.

In a flash, Jason was beside him, heart-racing as he gazed over Pythagoras' silent form save for the muffled sound of struggled breaths. Blood trickled down his face, contrasting harshly - red against white. Jason winced.

"Pythagoras." He whispered, reaching over and lifting the man's head up to try and prevent further blood-loss. He cradled it under one hand while using the other to uselessly wipe some of the blood off of Pythagoras' face. The movement must have stirred Pythagoras a little because he mumbled something incoherent before falling back into silence again.

"What?" Jason asked, trying to encourage the man to repeat himself only to find he'd passed out again. "Stay with me, Pythagoras. We're going to get you out of here and back home."

It was funny that Jason was already calling it his home.

It was funny that Jason was already caring about the man who'd let him into said home.

The hero looked around him. There were no signs of anyone else. Hercules had long since run in the opposite direction and it seemed the remaining tributes had followed him.

Apart from Pythagoras, of course. Who'd remained by Jason's side, making sure he was still alive.

And now it seemed it was time to return the favour.

Jason carefully hoisted Pythagoras off of the ground and into his arms, shifting his footing a little to regain his balance. He wasn't too surprised to find that Pythagoras was possibly the lightest person he'd ever lifted. The man was all skin and bone.

"Come on, Pythagoras." Jason encouraged the man again and this time the triangles-expert stirred, his eyes blinking open and looking at his surroundings. Finding that he was now suddenly in the air, he let out a slight shriek.

"Ah!" He cried and desperately clutched onto the nearest object. Which just so happened to be Jason's chest. Or rather, his skin.

"Ow!"

"Uah-sorry!" Pythagoras apologised quickly but then groaned and moved an arm to clutch his head.

"Ssh, ssh." Jason soothed, not really mad at him at all. "Just keep quiet and still. You've hurt your head and it's bleeding badly. I need to get you out of here."

Pythagoras gave a small nod, careful not to move his head too much. Jason smiled reassuringly at him before assessing where the enchanted string led.

He walked slowly and carefully, each stepped cautious and gentle so as not to jolt Pythagoras too much.

The cave was still lit with burning torches and Jason's path was easy to follow back to where they'd entered the labyrinth. The bridge was intact once more now that the Minatour had been slain, and the outside could be seen through the re-opened entrance.

"Not long now. Nearly there." Jason spoke to both himself and his casualty. "Hang in there, Pythagoras."

"Mhmm." The genius nodded, eyes closed again and lips pressed tightly in a thin line. It was obvious the pain had caught up with him.

"You there! You are the victors of the Minatour's labyrinth?" A voice called from the entrance as Jason started his way across the bridge.

"We are!" Jason called back, as quietly as he could so he didn't cause Pythagoras anymore pain. "But he is hurt badly. I need assistance...if possible!" He trailed off quietly on the last bit, aware that he was still unfamiliar with Atlantis' customs. There was every possibly that the victor would have to leave the caves unaided in order to be truly awarded for his victory.

"Jason..." Pythagoras groaned at the strain of using his voice, it was loud in his own head and sent a throbbing pain to his skull.

"Yes?" Jason looked down at him worriedly, still slowly making his way across the bridge.

"Why did you...say we...are the victors?" He struggled, eyes still closed, his every ounce of concentration focused on forming his words.

"Because we are."

"No. You...were the one who slay the Minatour...not me." He continued, groaning lightly afterwards.

Jason was soon reaching daylight and he grinned fondly."Without you, Pythagoras, I would never have had the opportunity. Nor courage to do so."

"I must be badly injured..." Pythagoras said after a short pause, a slight frown creasing his forehead. "I could've sworn you just said I gave you courage."

Jason chuckled as he finally stepped into sunlight, two king's men rushing to aid to Pythagoras' wound.

"I did." He said, but Pythagoras had already been lifted off and away from him.


End file.
